miamivicefandomcom-20200223-history
Season 2
Season 2 of Miami Vice premiered on September 29, 1985 on NBC, with the two hour season premiere "The Prodigal Son". The second season concluded on May 9, 1986 after 22 episodes, with the season finale "Sons and Lovers". It was released on DVD on November 22, 2005, then re-released on DVD by Mill Creek Entertainment on May 3, 2016. Season 2 is currently available for viewing on the NBC website. Regular Cast *Don Johnson as Metro-Dade Detective James "Sonny" Crockett *Philip Michael Thomas as Metro-Dade Detective Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs *Saundra Santiago as Metro-Dade Detective Gina Calabrese *Michael Talbott as Metro-Dade Detective Stan Switek *John Diehl as Metro-Dade Detective Larry Zito *Olivia Brown as Metro-Dade Detective Trudy Joplin *Edward James Olmos as Metro-Dade Lieutenant Martin "Marty" Castillo *Martin Ferrero as Isadore "Izzy" Moreno (3 episodes) Guest Stars :See: List of Guest Stars Music :See: Season 2 Music Changes * The pastel color scheme from season 1 is retained, but amped up and perfected noticeably compared to the previous season with regards to wardrobe, backdrops, props and picture composition. * The show's storylines expand out to focus on the team's supporting characters, such as Gina in "Bought and Paid For" and Trudy in "The Dutch Oven". The show's use of colorful cameos becomes prevalent. * Crockett's Ferrari Daytona (in fact a replica built on a Corvette C3 chassis) gets an overhaul, becoming a much more accurate facsimile of the real car. * Crockett's boat changes from a Chris Craft Stinger 390x to a Wellcraft SCARAB 38' KV. * Crockett's hair grows longer in the back as the season progresses, longer than it was in the season 1. * Zito grows a beard for the start of the season, before shaving it off around halfway through. However, it appears and disappears several times, indicating the network changed the running order of the episodes. * Jan Hammer's music credit is moved to after the opening credits instead of the closing credits from now on (until he leaves the show at the end of season 4). * Crockett's boat, the St. Vitus Dance, changes from an Endeavour 40 to an Endeavour 42 sailboat (although the Endeavour 40 is still seen in some episodes). Notes * As with the show's pilot, the second season premiere "The Prodigal Son" was a two-hour episode, airing at 9pm on Friday, September 27, 1985 and was repeated on a Sunday night, March 23, 1986. * Miami Vice's time slot remained at 10:00pm on Fridays until the summer reruns, when it was moved to 9:00pm in preparation for the season 3. *All new episodes were broadcast with stereo sound beginning with this season, although some first-season repeats aired during the previous summer had been broadcast in stereo. * More musical guest stars appear in this season than any other, both as actors and/or performers, including Phil Collins, Cleavant Derricks, El DeBarge, Ted Nugent, The Power Station, Gene Simmons, Suicidal Tendencies, Miles Davis and Frank Zappa. * Miami Vice's year end rating was #9, the highest for the series. Episodes Category:Season 2